Rough Time
by The Shadow of Light
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi rough sex oneshot.


Ulrich walked down the street to Yumi's house, his hands in his pockets and his head down as his heart pounded. He knew he was in trouble. Yesterday was Yumi's birthday and he hadn't gotten her a thing—he had been so busy he even forgot to say anything to her. Last time he'd forgotten her birthday was years ago. She ignored him for days—and they were "just friends"… but now he was her boyfriend. This wasn't going to be easy.

He was eighteen now. It was their last year at Kadic High School. He had finally grown to be a few inches taller than Yumi, and his tiny, skinny body had filled out to match his muscular figure. Aside from that, not much had changed though. Yumi was still the same, and while Ulrich had matured into a young man, he still had a temper sometimes and he still had problems with girls. And they still seemed to be mad at each other all the time for one reason or another—actually, if you asked Odd, Jeremy, or Aelita, they'd say it had only gotten worse since they'd gotten together. Teen angst was finally hitting its high point with both of them—that combined with both of their fiery and feisty personalities… Well things got interesting to say the least.

Ulrich took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Yumi came to the door, and Ulrich tried his best to give her a smile. Until he saw what was behind Yumi. Peeking around the corner was William. Yep, William still had it bad for Yumi. Yumi stood frowning at Ulrich. When William saw that it was Ulrich, he froze. But then their eyes met and Ulrich glared at William, anger seeping through, and William walked to the door. "Well, well, what is this pathetic excuse of a boyfriend doing here?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. William always knew how to be cool and say the right things. "Oh, nothing. I think he was just leaving," Yumi murmured, glaring at Ulrich.

"Hey, now wait just a minute," Ulrich said incredulously. He stared for a moment before he finally managed to say angrily, "Wh—what is _he_ doing here?" Yumi lifted her eyebrows. "Oh, William? Well he was just telling me at school today how _horrible_ it was that my own _boyfriend_ would forget my birthday because believe it or not, he actually cares. And so I invited him over to watch a movie tonight." "Besides, her birthday present from me was dinner and a movie of her choice, on me," William added with a slight smile to Yumi.

Ulrich stared in disbelief. He didn't even know what to say. At first he had come to apologize, but now he couldn't believe that Yumi had invited his enemy to her house for dinner and a movie on Friday night—that was _their_ night. On top of that, she was _encouraging_ William. Finally, Ulrich scowled and shook his head. "I don't believe this Yumi. I'm standing at my girlfriend's doorstep and not only do I find _William_ here, but _you_ telling me to leave."

Yumi glared back at William. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault that you don't care and William does? Okay, I'm _sorry_ that William actually makes me feel better." Ulrich's eyes widened. "What?!" He was almost shaking with anger now. "Get out, William! Now!"

"Don't tell him to leave!" Yumi shouted back at him. William put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey, I didn't ask to be caught in the middle of this. I was just over for dinner and a movie," he remarked. He waved his hands as he backed up. "You two clearly have a bone to pick with each other and even though Ulrich _clearly_ isn't as suitable of a boyfriend as you deserve—he _is_ your boyfriend. And I have to respect that, so I should leave." It was times like these when Ulrich hated him the most—when he was being so _perfect_ and _sweet_ and acting like he really _loved_ Yumi. Like he'd ever love Yumi as much as Ulrich did. Even if Ulrich wasn't as good with words as William was.

William picked up his bag and walked toward the door, "I'd like to be able to hear in the morning anyways," he murmured as he walked out. Ulrich huffed at him as he walked by. "See you Monday, Yumi," he waved behind him as he walked back to toward Kadic.

Yumi stood staring at Ulrich, not upset yet, just highly annoyed. "Well. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"_Me_? What do _I_ have to say for myself?" Ulrich was becoming more upset by the minute. He walked inside the door and slammed it shut behind him. "What is _wrong_ with you, Yumi?" Luckily Yumi's parents weren't home or they'd think Ulrich and Yumi were trying to kill each other. Although it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Yumi asked, her voice rising, "What's wrong with me is _you_! You forgot your own damn girlfriend's birthday when you know how important it is to me and I just wanted someone who could make me feel better. Is that a crime to you? What, you don't want me to be happy?"

Ulrich growled and gritted his teeth. "Not _William_, for God's sake, Yumi!"

"And what's so wrong with William? He is a perfectly sweet and kind gentleman, unlike you!"

Ulrich was inching closer and closer to Yumi until they were finally touching now, but neither of them noticed. "Dammit Yumi! I'm just not enough for you, am I?" Then he noticed Yumi's face was red from yelling and her hair was messy from running her fingers through it. She was so hot when she was mad at him. As Yumi began to shake and open her mouth again, Ulrich grabbed her arm roughly, a little too tightly, and shoved it down to grip his member.

Yumi's eyes shot open. "Dammit, Ulrich, let me go!" she yelled at him deafeningly.

"You want it don't you?" Ulrich growled. "You want it like you want William?!" he yelled back angrily.

Ulrich knew that she loved it when he was rough and that seeing him angry turned her on too. It was when he was at his most passionate, the emotion that made him really lose control. And that was sexy to her. And Yumi knew that Ulrich knew she liked it. So it really wasn't helping her case right now.

"I _don't_ want _William_!" she yelled back at him, jerking her hand away and giving him a hard knee to the groin.

"AH FUCK!" Ulrich yelled, eyes closed in pain. He opened them and glared back up at her, giving her an upper cut to the stomach, which she blocked and countered with a jab to Ulrich's head. Ulrich moved his head out of the way and grabbed Yumi's hand, kicking her legs out from under her and jumping on top of her as she landed on the ground on her back. Ulrich pushed his groin onto hers and grinded as hard as he could.

"Filthy whore," Ulrich growled. Yumi's eyes were narrowed at him as she breathed through her teeth. "Greedy little bastard," she spat. "You like it," Ulrich moaned.

Ulrich sat up and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, shoving them off. Through his boxers, Yumi could already see a huge bulge. She never could believe how much he was aroused by this. It made her groan, through her gritted teeth, and shut her eyes closed tight, fighting her arousal. Ulrich chuckled victoriously and then took off his underwear and shoved his groin in her face. "Suck it." Yumi growled at Ulrich, even angrier now than before, and reached up to grab Ulrich's neck. "Oh no you don't," Ulrich murmured, catching her hands and pinning them roughly to the hard ground. Yumi let out a snarl of pain and Ulrich shoved his groin in her face again. "Do it. Now," he commanded, the anger still burning in his eyes.

Having nothing else to do, Yumi slid his member in her mouth. But then she bit down and scraped with her teeth. "OW!" Ulrich snarled at her. "Come on, you little whore, I know you want it." "I am not a whore!" Yumi shouted, lifting her hips and arching her back to flip them over. Ulrich now glared up at her, his eyes narrowing. He lifted a hand to slap her cheek. "What was that?" Yumi asked, "You think I can't take more than _that_?" Ulrich smirked and lifted his hand again, this time back fisting her and leaving her cheek pink. She had to hold back a moan, but then she sat up and crossed her arms in defiance, refusing to do anything Ulrich wanted. She was always like this; she fought it and that's what made it so good. "Damn you, Yumi," Ulrich murmured, wrapping his legs around her back. Yumi stared at Ulrich. "Oh you think I can't get out of this?" she asked challengingly. She took Ulrich's member in her hand and began stroking it up and down, very slowly.

"Uhhh….." Ulrich's muscles went weak and Yumi pulled away. "Dammit," Ulrich muttered, but then he rolled over and grabbed Yumi's pants, jerking them off. "What the hell, Ulrich?" Yumi yelled. "Now use your hands," Ulrich demanded. "You use your own damn hands," Yumi came back.

"Fine then. You're gonna take it, you little bitch." Ulrich lied on top of her at the right spot so that she couldn't get up. Yumi struggled but then Ulrich back fisted her cheek again and she stared up at him, hair a mess, face burning red. Ulrich loved it, but he stared back just as angrily. "Nnnngghh put that thing in and you're gonna pay," Yumi growled through her teeth.

So Ulrich then positioned himself at her entrance and shoved his member inside her, not slowly either. Yumi screamed in pain and then when it died down she screamed at Ulrich in anger. "Fuck you!" "Gladly," Ulrich came back. But Yumi, even more upset by his "clever" come back, reach up and grabbed a handful of Ulrich's hair, pulling as hard as she could. Ulrich's head jerked down to rest on Yumi's chest as she seemingly tried to suffocate him. But he groaned in pleasure, no longer trying to conceal it. With his teeth, he unbuttoned Yumi's shirt and began licking her bare chest around her bra as he began pushing in and out of her. Yumi reached up to unclip it and threw it against the wall. "Ughh Ulrich!" she moaned loudly, her back arching.

Ulrich then licked and sucked at her breast, before suddenly biting down on her nipple. "Ah!" Yumi slapped him and Ulrich bit down harder. "Fuuck!" Yumi groaned, eyes closing tightly. When Ulrich finally stopped, he looked up at her and saw the tear streaming down her cheek and began to slow down, suddenly worried.

"Ulrich, what are you doing? Keep going! Faster, dammit! Harder!" Without any hesitation, Ulrich began pumping again, harder and faster and deeper until Yumi was screaming as loud as she could, gripping Ulrich's shirt tightly and pulling it toward her. Ulrich groaned and went even faster. Yumi's eyes were glazed over. "Come on, Ulrich, harder!" she yelled at him, teeth bared. Ulrich shoved his pelvis into hers until it was so hard he could feel her pelvic bone. "Yeeeeess….." Yumi breathed. "Don't you dare stop," she growled at him. Ulrich, covered in sweat, continued with his teeth bared as well until he began to pant loudly. "Yumi… I'm gonna…!" "Wait!" she yelled at him angrily, "Don't you _dare_," she hissed.

"Aaahhh…" Ulrich held it in as long as he could but then he could feel her tighten around him and knew she was about to cum. He couldn't take it anymore yelled, "YUMI!" and shoved in one last time, all the way, as felt his warmth inside her spread uncontrollably and screamed, "FUCK ULRICH!" and released onto him as well.


End file.
